Software testing is highly mature and has well developed tools that are used to evaluate the performance of conventional software applications. However, as new devices come into being, such as body-aware devices like smart watches, the testing of body-aware software poses new challenges.
Testing of body-aware applications requires the blending of data from human interaction and behavior and the software's output. Having human input in the loop as a variable complicates the testing process, which leads to challenges in the specification and generation of test cases for human activity modalities, as well as challenges in the two way interaction between a human and the system used to conduct the test.